percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam: Chapter 1
So, here we are, I made another story. This time, the POV focuses on Adam Sinise. For those of you who don't know what is POV it stands for Point Of View. Chapter 1 ---- This is just another normal day of school, until I am attacked by a monster. I sat down in the chair, packing my stuff for tomorrow just before I go to bed. By the way, tomorrow is the field trip to the museum. So I packed enough lunch that's enough for 3 people to eat together. "Honey!" Mom called. "It's time for you to go to bed!" "Okay mom!" I shouted. Then I pulled my blanket out and went to sleep immediately. Dreams found me, and this one is unusual. In my dreams, I saw a girl, who must've been in her 30's, went with her son. The boy must've been at least 8, with golden eyes and hair. He wore a T-shirt that glowed gold whenever he wore them. Now I was wondering, who is he? Is he a regular boy? Something tells me that he is not a regular boy. By the way, he was walking with his mom in the middle of the forest. He looked around, probably trying to enjoy the nature. He walked slowly towards his mother, asking. "Mom, when are we going to see my father?" Hearing from his voice, its basically telling me: ''oh, this is not an 8 year old bo''y, judging from his voice, he was about 19 years old. But then, I wondered. Why is he so small for a 19 year old? The mom said. "Very soon Josh, very soon. How about, after this session ok?" "Ok mom." Josh said. Then suddenly, Josh began to change looks. His eyes and hairs turning from gold to silver. I didn't know how he did that, but it's amazing. "Come on, let's g..." His mom faltered. "Josh, how did you do... oh, never mind. I know." "Know what?" Josh said, now in silver form. "Your dad, Hyperion told me that you could change your appearance, as well as your personality. Do you feel more tame and calm?" Josh nodded. "Okay then. Let's go." But just then, a golden thread came from the woods and Josh seemed to notice it. He yelped and attacked it, but it appears the golden threads wasn't interested in Josh. The golden threads start wrapping his mom's legs and pull his mom away from him. He grabbed his mom and throw his sword at the golden threads with deadly accuracy, but the golden threads were faster. The threads pulled his mom to the woods and vanished. I woke up with a start. That dream felt very strange, like I should be the one who should save her. I don't even know who she is, so why should I save her? I went to school, like the usual. I had lots of friends in my school. I waited in the bus station, waiting for the bus to come. Then the school bus came. I got up the school bus, and all of my friends said hi to me. I'm a very popular guy in the school. Sitting on either side of the seat is my friend Michelle. Her eyes were blue, the color of "Hello, Adam!" Michelle and Lucy greeted me." "Hi, may I sit here?" I said to them. "Oh, of course you can, Adam!" I sat next to them, and I slept on the bus. Lucy woke me up. We had reached the school. I could see a new student sitting right behind me, he had a bright green eyes and a smile. He's also had ripped muscles, like he had been training since he was 1 years old. I waved at him. "Hello." He waved back at me. "Hi." I approached him. "What's your name?" "Um.. I think everybody in here knows my name." The others nodded. "How could you not know his name? He has been here since from the beginning of the year. His name is Joe Bob." I mused. "Hmm... Joe Bob. What a funny sense of humor you have there Joe. By the way, I'm Adam." I offered him my hand. He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Adam." Then we walked out of the bus and into the front entrance. Once we got there, I asked my friends, about the new guy Joe Bob, how they knew about him and I didn't, and their reply was, "Adam, Joe Bob was here since last year." I tried to protest, but whenever I asked my friends, they said that they knew Joe Bob since the first day of the year. I was about to get to the locker when Joe Bob walked towards me, and tapped me on the shoulder. "Adam?" I looked at Joe Bob. "What?" "We need to talk." He said. So I followed him to a room, where his buddies had been waiting. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well?" Just then, the door closed by itself. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I asked Joe Bob to help. "Joe, help me!" Joe just stand there. "I'm sorry Adam, I'm not helping." Then Joe and his buddies grew taller, I remembered from my Greek Mythology class that these were called Laistrygonian Giants. "Now, We're going to destroy you!" The giants said. I dashed to the front room, the doors didn't close like magic this time. Instead, one of the giants dashed into the door on the left. And as I ran, another giant went in front of me, and I was forced to turn left, but another giant blocked the way, and soon enough, I was surrounded by cannibal giants. I looked for something that I could throw at the giants. I found a steel pipe, and decided to use it as a weapon. I grabbed the pipe and smacked the giants as hard as I could. Then outside, I saw a boy riding a pegasus. The pegasus crashed into the building and all of the giants turned to the boy riding the pegasus. The giants yelled, "Perseus Jackson, I've been expecting you. Then the pegasus turned sideways and he wasn't alone. There's a girl riding behind him. She had stormy grey eyes and her hair is blond. She shot an arrow to 3 of the laistrygonian giants and the last one is killed by a boy named Perseus. "Okay, this day is getting more weird by every second." I muttered. "Are you ok?" Perseus asked. "Yeah, I guess." I replied. Perseus stepped close to me and studied me with concern. "He's a demigod." "A what?" I asked, confused. "Come on, me and Annabeth will show you a safe place for us." "A safe place? Are you kidding me? I was attacked every 100 metres whenever I went and you think there's actually a safe place for me?" The girl looked at me. "Yes." "And what is that?" "Camp Half-blood." Then Perseus gave me a ride to the camp with his pegasus. I mounted on the pegasus, the pegasus didn't seem reluctant to let me ride on its back. "Half-blood, meaning what? I'm confused." "Meaning that you had a godly parent." "Godly parent?" "Yes," Annabeth said. "You see, we are children of the gods. For example, I'm a daughter of Athena, and Percy here is a son of Poseidon." "Oh, okay." Moments later, we arrived at camp half-blood. At the entrance, we saw many people in the dining pavilion having lunch. I checked my watch, and it's 12 o'clock. It confirms that it's lunchtime. Then, a centaur trotted up to the entrance. "Hail and well met." The centaur said. "I am Chiron, activities director of this camp." I know I should've been surprised, but I wasn't. Centaurs are now surprising compared to what I've been through. I stepped forward and offered him a hand. "Hello, I'm Adam." Chiron stepped forward and shook my hand. "Hello Adam. Do you mind telling me your full name?" I cleared my throat. "Adam Sinise." "Very well, Adam Sinise. We will show you around." Then he turned to the campers. "Okay, someone needs to show him around!" I looked around, then I caught sight of a boy in my dreams, he looked exactly the same from my dream. He had the same golden eyes and hairs, but he had different clothes. Then a girl, who's stocky in build, volunteered to show me around The girl stepped close to me and said. "Hello, I'm Nyssa." She offered her hand. I shook her hand. "I'm Adam Sinise, nice to meet you." "Come on, let's begin the tour." Nyssa started by showing me the first cabin on the left. "So, this is Zeus's cabin. King of the gods and Lord of the Sky." "So, children of Zeus reside in this cabin, right?" I asked. Nyssa nodded. "The head counsellor for the cabin is Thalia Grace. Now, come on, let's go to the other cabin." The next cabin we visited was made with black obsidian wall. I wondered what cabin would have this kind of wall. Then Nyssa told me that it's the Hades cabin, where Hades's children stay. The head counsellor for this cabin is Nico Di Angelo. Then, Nyssa continued the tour, visiting and talking about cabins until we found ourself in the Khione's cabin. "So, this is Khione's cabin. By the way, Khione is a goddess of snow. And the head counsellor for this cabin is Shirato Fuuka." "Shirato Fuuka?" I asked in bewilderment. "I guess that she's from Japan?" Nyssa nodded. "You don't want to mess with her though, she could freeze you in an ice block." She leaned close to me, and whispered. "One day, when Connor and Travis, the head counsellor of Hermes cabin, played a prank on her, she turned them to ice statues for 3 days and 3 nights, and when they come out of the ice block, they had to spend another 3 days in the infirmary because of hypothermia." "Oh," Suddenly, I felt spooked to go to that cabin. And then, there's another cabin. The cabin is full of golden light. "So, this is Hyperion's cabin. This might be a shock for you Adam, but Hyperion is not a God, he is a Titan." "What is a Titan?" I asked. "The Titans were a race of powerful deities, more powerful than the olympian gods respectively. When they bore a children, they were called Demititans, and he is one of them. Demititans were much more powerful than the other demigods and is certainly more powerful than the children of the big three." "Oh, ok." I said. Just then, a boy walked out of the cabin. He was the same boy that I saw earlier. "Oh, hello." The boy said. "How are you?" I could swear that the boy had a voice of an adult, but he's short, and I don't know why. Probably genetics disease. "Oh, fine." I said. "That's good." The boy said, and offered his hand. "Hello, my name is Josh." I took his hand. "My name is Adam, Nice to meet you." "So, I better get going, and you might want to wait longer to be claimed." "Claimed?" I asked, confused. "What is claiming?" Just then, I saw something, and I looked up, and there was a blue holographic trident hovered above my head. I tried to move, but the hologram followed me, and in an instant, it faded away. "That, is claiming." Josh said. "Claimed by what?" I asked. "By your olympian parent of course. The trident is a symbol of Poseidon. So your godly parent is Poseidon." "Poseidon? As in one of the big three?" I asked. Josh nodded. "How about you?" I asked. "Who's your godly parent?" "Well, he's not a god. He's a titan. My Titan parent is Hyperion." "Oh," I blinked. "Well, see ya. I'm going to Khione's cabin now." And Josh jogged to Khione's cabin. I decided to watch Josh with the head counsellor of that cabin, whom Nyssa had told me her name is Shirato Fuuka. I watched as Josh and Fuuka went to the woods and talked to each other. The odd this was that every now and then, when I watched Josh closely, his appearance could change between two looks, just as I saw in my dream. But the thing about his mother being kidnapped bothered me, like I should be helping him. There he was, Josh and Fuuka sitting in a tree. Fuuka is conjuring ice balls as Josh watched it fall into his hands. "Beautiful, isn't it Josh?" Fuuka asked. "It's very beautiful Fuuka! Can you make anything else?" Josh asked with enthusiasm. So Fuuka made another ball of ice in her hands, and let it drop on Josh. "Wow, it's amazing! Come on, lets..." Josh faltered. "Fuuka wait. I think we're being eavesdropped." Fuuka's expression turned slightly angry. "What? Someone's eavesdropping on us? When I found out, I'll turn them into an ice statue!" Then, someone tapped me on the back. "What are you doing?" I turned around, it turned out to be Percy, the son of Poseidon, which meant that he is my senior counsellor. "I was just watching the forests." I lied, and begin to say again. "By the way, I had just been claimed." "Wow, that's good Adam! Who's your olympian parent?" "Poseidon." Percy is excited. "Alright, I had a new half-brother! Well, I'll be your senior counsellor now." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion